Dulce Candy
by Moon on the gloom
Summary: Y después de todo, incluso después de la muerte, ella solo lo amo a él.


Hola a todos! este es el primer fic que hago sobre este maravilloso anime :) espero que lo disfruten, asi como yo cuando lo escribí ¿Recuerdan el ending del ultimo capitulo? Bueno, pues esa fue mi inspiración pero ahora ya no les digo mas jaja que seguro ya saben de que se trata :) asi que gracias por leery, si no es mucho pedir, dejen comentarios con sus opiniones, me hace muy feliz leerlos :)

* * *

** Dulce** **Candy**

5 meses pasaron desde el día en que Candy conoció por fin al bisabuelo William, vaya sorpresa la que se llevo en ese día y en esos añorados tiempos del pasado. Demasiadas sorpresas y algunas desilusiones se quedaron atrás acompañadas con lágrimas incontenibles por parte de la rubia.

Demasiadas despedidas y demasiados cambios.

-En esta época del año, las Dulce Candy florecen de nuevo –susurro al viento Candy, mientras trataba de acomodar sus rebeldes rizos en sus típicas coletas. Sentada frente a un sencillo espejo con marco dorado y flores adornando el tocador. En la mansión Ardley estaban las rosas que Anthony cuidaba, aunque no había nadie para cuidarlas y eran muy pocas las rosas que quedaban a causa de esto, y en vez de adornar el jardín se encontraban en macetas pequeñas esparcidas por el patio. Después de la muerte del chico, sus rosas ya no estaban igual que antes.

Había vivido de manera independiente en la casa que estaba en el bosque, donde alguna vez visito a Albert y curiosamente ahora, éste era quien la había amueblado especialmente para ella.

Sabia como era Candy; libre e indomable como pajarillo en vuelo en tiempos de primavera. No tuvo demasiado que pensar al momento en que la chica se lo pidió, después de todo, él no tardaría en salir de viaje como siempre acostumbraba, la tía abuela Elroy a decir verdad, no gusto de la presencia de la rubia y marcho a una de sus tantas mansiones, Archie y Annie también salían muy seguido a algún lugar para divertirse, Candy no quería ser un mal tercio entre ellos así que siempre optaba por quedarse. Y en esos casos, solo quedaba ella sin casi ninguna compañía más que la enorme mansión Ardley y sus vacios pasillos amueblados rústicamente.

Termino de alistarse y salió como todas las mañanas a caminar por el bosque, disfrutando de aquella hermosa naturaleza. Cada centímetro le recordaba siempre a algo. Perdida entre sus pensamientos llego hasta un pequeño río cristalino. Sonriente decido quitarse los zapatos y caminar por el fondo del riachuelo jugueteando con las flores.

-Vaya que está un poco fría el agua –río al momento de sumergir por completo los pies, el agua solo le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Y ese día, como muchos anteriores, el Sol estaba oculto tras las grises nubes en el cielo.

Salió del agua para andar descalza por el pasto fresco y verdoso. Se recostó riendo al girar y miro las nubes, hoy de nuevo abría tormenta.

-Y parece que de nuevo, el clima conspira contra mí –se quejo la chica. Hace más de tres días que aunque era primavera, el cielo le adornaba sus días de soledad con el color grisáceo sobre las nubes, y con las frías gotas de lluvia que no cesaban si no por más de dos horas.

Odiaba esos días, en los que ni el Sol la acompañaba.

Pero decidió ponerse de pie y calzarse para emprender camino hacia un nuevo lugar que tenía pensado visitar, aunque los recuerdos no fueran demasiado gratos para ella, no sería menospreciado por el valor sentimental que ella le brindaba.

Corriendo entre los árboles y trepando algunas ramas como acostumbraba, llego hasta el lugar que deseaba visitar. Camino unos pasos lentos pero decididos, con flores silvestres en las manos y se detuvo justo frente de su destino. De su cruel destino que hace mucho le había hecho una mala jugada.

**_"Aquí yace Anthony Brower Ardley, amado y respetado hijo, descansa en paz"_**

Se hinco frente a la lapida, acomodando las flores junto a ésta. Sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente sobre las letras talladas en el mármol. Hubiera querido estar en el funeral, pero la impresión del momento se lo impidió. Solo sabía derramar cristales translucidos y permanecer encerrada en su habitación como un ave en jaula.

Sin embargo, logro superar su muerte con la ayuda de Terry.

Terry… otro triste recuerdo del pasado, un amor que floreció, pero que jamás llego a ser una hermosa flor, casi como le paso con el rubio.

-Anthony…. –susurro mientras sonreía, esta vez ya no derramaría mas lagrimas. Ya no, eso no le hacía nada bien –A pasado mucho desde que no vengo a visitarte –sonrió ante su comentario al momento que se acomodaba el cabello y sacaba de sus ropas una Dulce Candy y la acomodaba entre las demás flores sobre la lapida.

El viento comenzó a soplar frio, avisando que una tormenta se desataría dentro de poco. Y en efecto, no tardo más que un par de segundos para que comenzaran a caer impetuosamente frías gotas. Candy se puso de pie y dando un último vistazo a la tumba de Anthony se dio la vuelta para comenzar a correr en dirección a su hogar.

La tormenta era demasiado fuerte, la chica deseaba llegar a casa pronto, o al menos haber llevado un suéter consigo. A medio camino Candy estaba empapada, el agua le escurría por el cabello y su vestido, como si hubiera estado nadando y recién saliera del agua. Y justo cuando parecía que había escampado, un estruendoso trueno surco el cielo y el granizo comenzó a caer.

La rubia se detuvo para tomar aire y quedarse bajo un árbol, temblaba de frio y casi no podía hablar por lo helado que estaba su cuerpo. Miro a la derecha y vio la entrada a la mansión Ardley, eso significaba que su hogar no estaría tan lejos. Dispuesta a emprender una nueva carrera se exprimió sus coletas y un poco el vestido.

Pero algo la detuvo.

Recordó algo que casi pasaba inadvertido, volvió la mirada a la mansión y de lejos alcanzo a divisar las pequeñas macetas esparcidas. Las rosas que estaban en ellas estaban maltratándose por el fuerte granizo.

-L…Las rosas de Anthony –Candy comenzó a correr en dirección a la mansión, sin importar que los granizos golpearan su rostro llego hasta la entrada; la reja estaba cerrada así que comenzó a trepar, no era tan alta después de todo y fue fácil pasar al otro lado.

La chica tomo un par de macetas que se encontraban cerca y vio que las rosas que quedaban estaban casi sin pétalos y los que quedaban estaban a mitad de destrozarse.

-Anthony se pondría triste si la ve así – llevo las macetas a las puertas de la mansión y trato de abrir la puerta, que para su infortunio, también estaba cerrada. Trato de abrirlas empujando con toda la fuerza que tenía, sin conseguir buenos resultados.

Recordó que había más macetas, entonces corrió para alcanzarlas todas. Poco a poco fue llevando las rosas hasta las puertas y después de unos minutos consiguió protegerlas todas del granizo. Aunque no todas consiguieron salir ilesas la mayoría aun conservaba sus pétalos coloridos.

Descansó recuperando el aliento recargada sobre las puertas, observando como el granizo arrasaba con la naturaleza del bosque y de algunas plantas cercanas.

-Estoy toda empapada –rió la chica observando su vestido que era más pesado a causa del agua y sus rizos goteando. Se decidió a intentar de nueva cuenta, abrir las puertas de la lujosa mansión, al menos para refugiarse del clima que la había tomado por sorpresa esa tarde.

Continuo empujando las puertas, sin conseguir entrar a la casa, y el cielo gris tomaba poco a poco el matiz oscuro, avisando que la noche estaba próxima, y aun no escampaba. Suspiro abatida y cansada de tanto forzar las puertas gruesas de roble.

-Sera mejor si espero a que escampe para ir a casa, con este clima no podre llegar a casa –se resigno, dejándose caer recargada en la entrada. Comenzó a frotarse los brazos para tratar de sentir un poco de calor. El clima estaba empeorando y los truenos no hacían más que provocar nuevas olas de temor de parte de Candy. Incluso si intentaba correr, no era seguro que en el bosque no la sorprendiera un trueno derribando algún árbol.

Cansada de su carrera y con el frio a flor de piel cerro sus ojos pacientemente, para así, hacer menos aburrida su espera.

-Esto es tan aburrido –se quejo la rubia, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas flexionadas –si al menos alguien estuviera aquí, sería más divertido –cerro sus ojos una vez más, relajándose y tratando de recuperar calor, al menos ya no tiritaba tanto, era solo que la ropa húmeda no ayudaba mucho.

Se recargo contra la puerta, percatándose que el clima seguía igual.

Y pronto comenzó a bostezar, los ojos comenzaban a pesarle. Sin darse cuenta, Candy se había quedado dormida frente a las puertas de la lujosa mansión.

Un canto de aves la despertó de su letargo, mientras se tallaba los ojos y bostezaba algo confundida.

-¡No es posible! –se levanto rápidamente observando alrededor, ya era de mañana, y ni siquiera se había percatado cuando Morfeo la tomo en su brazos –Pase toda la noche en est...-un estornudo la interrumpió, y seguido de ese, varios mas –Ahora e pescado un resfriado –decía resignada mientras emprendía el camino de vuelta a su hogar.

Más no era un refriado común lo que había cogido.

Cuando llego a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue recostarse, cubriéndose con las cobijas, hecha un pequeño puño.

Un par de horas más tarde, la fiebre comenzó a presentarse en la chica, que a duras penas podía abrir los ojos con pesadez. Quería atenderse rápidamente y bajarse la fiebre, pero el cuerpo no le respondía. Estaba demasiada cansada como para ponerse de pie, y la fiebre no bajaba aun.

-No…es posible que una enfermera… no sea capaz ni de curarse sola –reía cansada, era en definitiva, algo irónico. Con dificultad hablo, ya que no evitaba el toser continuamente.

Aun concluidos sus estudios, y recibida de enfermera, no podía discernir de que se trataba, y a que se debía el cansancio, tos, y la fiebre que parecía no ceder.

Se recostó mirando el techo blanco de su hogar, recordando de pronto, viejos e irremplazables recuerdos de los hechos que se presentaron desde que aun vivía en la colina de Pony. Como un sueño eterno, se transporto a aquellas épocas amenas.

No quería despertar, si de un sueño en efecto se tratara, pero la fiebre hacia que pequeños trozos de sus recuerdos revolotearan sin cesar dentro de su cabeza, de la nada, recordó el incomparable aroma de aquellas rosas que siguieron floreciendo con parsimonia en honor de quien cuido de ellas; Dulce Candy, ese aroma tan relajante llego hasta su olfato, tan suave, fresco y cálido aroma que jamás en su vida olvidaría.

Despertó con ansias de encontrar aquella flor que le fue bautizada con su propio nombre. Trato de sentarse en la cama, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una alarmante tos, y dolor en la espalda. Ahora a causa de la fiebre, estaba helada, los ojos le pesaban así como todo su cuerpo.

Sola desde su habitación, viajaba en el tiempo recordando tantas cosas. Pero el dolor en todo su cuerpo no la dejaba descansar apropiadamente, se sentía terrible y una vez más intento ponerse de pie, por un poco de agua, y todo fue en vano.

Comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, a desvariar recostada.

La pulmonía, que para su desgracia, era fulminante se apoderaba de ella con rapidez. Consumía cada rastro de ánimos en Candy, cada fuerza vital, dejando su piel pálida, el estado lamentable al que había llegado solo significaba una cosa.

La chica intentaba cubrirse con las cobijas, tratando así de apaciguar los malestares que tenia, y que cada vez se hacían más intensos cuando ese aroma llego hasta su respingada nariz.

-Anthony… -susurro perdida entre sus propias ideas. De pronto le recordó, como si fuera la única persona en el mundo, aquel chico rubio que consiguió ganarse el corazón vibrante de la chiquilla en ese entonces. La voz parecía estar lejos de ella, y el frio estaba en ella a flor de piel –Anthony… -volvió a llamar en la nada. No sabía porque era lo único que sus labios soltaban cuando conseguía estar consciente. Pero tenía la pronta necesidad de llamarlo, como si el muchacho pudiera traspasar las barreras de la vida y la muerte.

Solo su nombre, como si suplicara por verlo. Como si alguien clamara por la medicina en días de enfermedad. No sabía bien el porqué, pero solo quería verlo, creer que aun estaba vivo, y cabalgar con él hacia el horizonte.

De nuevo empezaba a desvariar, tal veza alucinar, pero solo lo llamaba a él.

Su primer y quizá, puro amor que conoció cuando era más chica, cuando conoció que los sentimientos dentro de ella podrían ser intensos. Recordó sus ojos azules, la sonrisa que le brindaba, sus cabellos dorados y todos los momentos que pasaron juntos.

Dejo escapar lagrimas saladas, que desde hace mucho se escondían dentro de ella. En lo más profundo.

El aroma de las rosas llego hasta ella de nueva cuenta, y una voz altero sus sentidos, algo que ella creyó imposible.

-Pequeña pecosa, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras –los orbes claros de Candy se quedaron en sorpresa, incrédula ante lo que le avisaban.

Él estaba allí, quieto, observándola con dulzura, con melancolía en la mirada celeste, desde el borde inferior de la cama le sonreía de una manera que demuestra los sentimientos cuando no ves a alguien especial durante mucho tiempo, y en efecto, así era.

Estaba tal como lo recordaba, como si regresara a la época de cuando aun tenía 12 años y el 14.

-Anthony… -la rubia no temió el verlo allí, y tampoco cuando este se acerco hasta ella para sentarse en el borde de la cama, y tocar una de sus mejillas con dulzura.

¿Eso era un sueño? Tal vez sus delirios estaban empeorando, pero la mano en su mejilla era real, demasiado real. Tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza, demasiadas como para poder discernir cuál de ellas saldría primero por sus labios. Pero antes de si quiera hablar, se percato de algo inusual.

En tan solo un parpadear, el rostro de Anthony había cambiado, los rasgos se hicieron más marcados, como de un joven de mayor edad, y entonces lo comprendió.

-Tu rostro, es como si –.

-Así debería lucir ahora –interrumpió el muchacho. En efecto, tendría alrededor de 17 o 18 años, si aun siguiera vivo. Candy aun no lograba comprender todo, pero se dejo llevar por ese sueño, o lo que fuera, solo quería verlo una vez más.

No importando las barreras del tiempo, él se acerco hasta el rostro de la muchacha, solo a unos centímetros, Candy sabía lo que eso quería decir, y su corazón comenzó a latir.

-Candy…-pronuncio su nombre, y ésta asintió levemente. Temerosa, ahora lo comprendía todo con claridad.

Su existencia en ese mundo había terminado, aquella repentina enfermedad la había atacado de sobremanera, más de lo que se esperaba. Tenía miedo de morir, no lo negaría, pero con Anthony a su lado, todo sería mejor. Él había ido por ella, haciendo caso al llamado de Candy.

Lo miro de nuevo, era su Anthony, y por siempre lo seria.

Un beso casto y tímido fue lo siguiente de lo que se percato, un beso que removió recuerdos pasados de ambos juntos, no importando barreras imposibles, no importando que la vida y la muerte vallan de la mano, pero aun así, se alejen más de lo debido, sellaron el amor que algún día nació de la nada y fue truncado por la caprichosa decisión del destino.

Mientras que las Dulce Candy, florecían con maravilloso esplendor una a una, marcando la despedida de aquellos que el amor decidió estrechar.

Y tallado en mármol se puede leer:

**_"Aquí yace Candy White, sonrisa en primavera que estará en nuestros corazones por la eternidad, descanse en paz"_**

Dicen que el amor, traspasa barreras imposibles como si fuera nada, que aun existe el amor puro que se profesa y se mantiene aun en la distancia, aun en los desacuerdos, y más aun en las sonrisas y aquellos besos que crearon un sentimiento especial y único en nuestro ser.

¿Sera cierto?


End file.
